


The Arms Of The Angels

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Series: The Fluffball Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: We know how Ruby reacted, but what about Audra?





	The Arms Of The Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based on Lullaby For a Soldier by Maggie Siff
> 
> I've never seen Sons of Anarchy, but I saw the Alita trailer when seeing the new Star Wars. Fell in love with the song and went home to start learning it.
> 
> Still working on memorizing it, but it gave me inspiration for this one-shot.

As the floor rushed up to meet her, one last thought crossed Audra’s mind.

“I hope Ru isn’t watching.”

Blackness instantly descended as she hit, bones breaking, and body internally destroyed beyond cohesive recognition.

One final breath sounded before it all just… erased.

She came to, sitting up just as she heard the blast from downstairs, turning around quickly to see Ruby… oh.

The Slytherin was kneeling with her head nearly to the floor, body violently shaking with her sobs.

The slightly dirty Hufflepuff crest had slipped through her fingers again, the symbol of hope and happiness mocking her pain.

Audra gently knelt next to Ruby, a hand passing through her friend’s back before realizing the futility.

“Aw Ru, don’t cry. You might not be safe here, you gotta move!”

The other girl didn’t hear her, of course, there’s nothing could be done.

So Audra waited.

Shortly after, seeing Emerald come and retrieve both her sister and the fallen, she followed them back to the Great Hall.

Other students were wandering around the room, walking through people or staring at their bodies surrounded by mourners

She blankly wandered around, tears in her eyes as she saw various friends who shared her fate, gently touching their shoulders and hugging them tight before moving along.

As she returned to Ruby’s cot and settled in next to Emerald to watch, tears running down her face at her silent friend.

An hour passed, Emerald having gotten up to fetch things before finally settling in a cot on the other side to catch some sleep before cleanup began.

As she fell into oblivion, she didn’t see Ruby’s stony façade break, blinding tears rolling down her face.

But Audra did.

It was Audra who got onto her knees and shuffled next to Ruby’s head, setting a hand on her hair that she fancied she could actually feel if she concentrated hard enough.

It was Audra that started to sing through her own tears, desperate to comfort her friend.

“May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness  
May you always rise over the rain  
May the light from above, always lead you to love  
May you stay in the arms of the angels.”

As she sang, she looked around at the other fallen that started walking towards her.

“May you always be brave in the shadows  
Till the sun shines upon you again  
Hear this prayer in my heart, and we’ll ne’er be apart  
May you stay in the arms of the angels.”

Crying could be heard from the 50 or so students surrounding her, all hugging one another and looking at those they left behind.

“May you hear every song in the forest  
And if ever you lose your own way  
Hear my voice like a breeze, whisper soft through the trees  
May you stay in the arms of the angels”

One by one, the dead started vanishing, each moving on as an unseen force beckoned them.

“May you grow up to stand as a man loved  
With the pride of your family and name  
When you lay down your head, or to rest in your bed  
May you stay in the arms of the angels.”

Finally, Audra was the only spirit remaining, smiling as she looked down at the now sleeping Ruby.

She reached down and carefully tried to wipe a tear away, a little shocked as it actually happened.

The one true seer who was bandaging a student looked up as Audra stood, a large smile on her face.

The Hufflepuff laughed and did a little dance before she looked seemingly into nothing.

“Alright, I’m coming.”

She knelt a final time and kissed her best friend’s head, nearly hopping back up looking weary but at peace.

Audra locked eyes with Sybil Trelawny and vanished into thin air, a smell of cookies left wafting behind.

The professor smiled a little before focusing on her next patient.

“The arms of the angels indeed.”


End file.
